Elemental Slayer
by NathanDragneel
Summary: Natsu's son has gone away he's had time to mature and get stronger but when problems arise will he be able to control his magic? I suck at summaries first story constructive criticism wanted rated M for language and maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Nathan what you doing?" Asked Natsu dragneel the master of a guild called Fairy Tail.

"I'm about to go for my training need to go far away from people for reasons you already know" replied the fairy tail member named Nathan dragneel the master's son.

Someone in black shorts and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it asked him " Why do you always go away to train alone and why hasn't anyone see your magic ether you loner?"

"Because my magic is complex and more destructive than master's and his wife's together i don't want to hurt anyone with is" Nathan replied starting to walk outside of the guild before he runs in the master's rival and his family.

"Watch it kid I'm not afraid to freeze you just because your Natsu's son" the father says

"Be careful Gray you remember the last time you pissed off my son that," Gray paled at the memory " that was him holding back and you only challenged him if you piss him off he'll do far worse" Master Natsu told his rival.

"No dad i won't fight anyone in fairy tail I could kill them if i lost control for less than a second" he walks out of the guild and pass Gray's daughter Daniella fullbuster she stops him and hands him a gift box.

"Here this if for you it's a special gift from me" she says her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Thank you dani " he thanks her and opens the box seeing a small ring and a bracelet made of magic black medal."Thank you but what does it do?" he asks her calmly

"The ring helps with suppressing your magic and the bracelet" she lifts her hand showing one exactly like it on her wrist."if you ever need help you can talk to me telepathically through it if your ever in trouble or lonely you can call for me" her face flushes again.

"Thank you very much its thoughtful of you" he hugs her and walks towards the surrounding forest" ill be back in a year or two when my training is over call me if fairy tail or you are in trouble"

That was the last time Fairy Tail saw of Nathan Dragneel.

*time skip six years later*

"Come on guys you're so slow" Nathan calls to his recently made friends "Fairy Tail is right around this corner!" Nathan sprints towards his guild that he left to train more than a five years ago.

"Alright we are going!" says the boy holding his girlfriend's hand

"Angel you walk so slow when your holding Kira's hand hurry up man!' Nathan has changed over the years he became more outgoing and friendly more like his father he's also gotten more control over his magic so he's more inclined to fight his friends and have fun with his magic.

He looks down at his ring a bracelet and ring remembering the beautiful woman who gave it to him and blushed. He's also just turned 21 so his hormones are literally making him want to do it with every girl because he hasn't even kissed one before.

"umm Nathan look" Angel points ahead

Nathan was just lost in thought and looks up to see the most horrifying thing he's ever seen and his magic flares in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters

Chapter 2

His home all he ever knew for years all his friends trashed the guild hall had been leveled his friends when strew though out the wreckage and in the center was a man who he's been searching for half the year he was gone. Zeref holding his father and mother by their throats with Gray and his entire family on the ground around them.

"Now Natsu dragneel the time has i've eliminated all of fairy tail members in my way i can finally finish you—" Zeref was sent flying through walls by a fiery fist.

"Leave my family alone!" Nathan yelled at the man walking out of the holes he was sent though.

All of fairy tail looked up at the returning wizard an were all amazed at his arrival and his magic " Nathan …. run…" all of fairy tail pleaded in their minds.

"Nathan run he's too strong he defeated me easily you wont be able to b—" he stopped at this overwhelming magic flowing from his son.

"Dad is dani ok?" he asked his hair darkening his eyes hiding his anger.

Natsu looks at the girl with only a little blood trickling from the side of her head "yes she tried her best but she couldn't do anything as strong as she's gotten" he replies sadly and looks back to his son and his eyes widened in surprise.

Nathan's magic was leaking out in large amounts fire mixing with lightning and light traveling towards his right hand and iron with shadow and poison moving to his left.

"I'm going to destroy him he hurt my family and destroyed my home" scales appearing on his face and forearms and points to Zeref how just climbed out of the last hole he was sent though "I'm fairy tail's guardian and you must be learn never to mess with fairy tail!" yelling the last words and disappearing from where he was standing and making a huge indent where he was standing reappearing next to Zeref landing a huge roundhouse kick mixed with fire, lightning and light on Zeref'S face pushing a few feet.

"So your Natsu dragneel's missing son I've been looking for you" he said not even seeming fazed by the kick.

"Well now you've found me and your going to fight me" jumping forward to him thought a punch at his face and Zeref caught the punch not even flinching.

"This won't be a fight" his eyes going completely black and making a very creepy smile "This is going to be a beat down" Pulling him forward and down to connect Nathan's gut with his knee and punches him rapidly not giving him a chance to react and lands a punch in his gut forces some magic though his fist and right through him all the fight leaving Nathan's eyes everyone watched him fall with the hole through his stomach.

"Nathan!" everyone cried as they watched their last hope collapse to his knees.

"Your not even as strong as your mother she put up more of a fight" then he hears him muttering something under his breath. "What was that wannabe slayer?"

"I…said…leave…this…place…or…else…" he said between gasps.

" O really and what will you do you can't even talk correctly" lowering his face to listen to him.

"This" he brings a shaky hand up and places it on his gut and pours what little magic he has left creating an explosion sending a surprised Zeref up a meter or two "Angel!Kira! NOW!" he yells to his friends who appear on ether side of Nathan form changing into a gorilla-like demon creature and brings his fist back while Kira makes a huge hammer and holds it in front of Angel allowing angel to punch the hammer and smash into Zeref with there combined strength sending Zeref flying away from the area from the force of the blow without having the ground to stop him from being sent flying.

"Nathan!" Dani cries and runs towards the wounded falling slayer.

"I'm sorry dani… i wasn't here… to protect you… and fairy tail" he says worrying in the back of his mind that she hate him for not being there to stop all this from happening.

"It's not your fault it's mine for not contacting you as soon as this started happen" she says, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't cry I'll be fine see" gesturing with his eyes to his wound that was a lot smaller the just a minute ago. "My dad might not have told you but I'm a dragon slayer that can use every slayer technique even god and phoenix slayer magic but using those put a lot of strain on my body" he pauses to sit up and hug her "don't worry I'll be fine and then we can go to your place and catch up on everything thats happened ok?"

"Yea alright but first we need to check up on everyone and rebuild the guild hall a bit" she wipes away her tears.

"Yea i'll do that in a sec" pauses to stand up and turn around "Hey Angel stop making out for a second and hand me some magic Lacrima"

"Yea yea , dude i told you use this only for emergency do you know how hard if is to make crystals strong enough to hold every type of elemental magic?" he asked tossing him a palm sized clear tinted blue crystal.

"I know but i nearly died and so did many others plus they have nowhere to go so I'm going to rebuild the guild hall and heal some of the members that have healing magic and then they can help me heal the ones in the worse shape" he replies before taking a bite out of the crystal.

"Well let's get started" he says cracking his knuckles and walking towards the wreckage.

Hey guys i can really use some feed back any review would be good, people are reading but if you review then i can incorporate your idea's into the story somehow it also also I'm going to try to update daily but i just started my freshmen year at high school so cut me some slack if i miss a day well talk to you guys next chapter

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters

Chapter 3

*Two hours and 1 1/2 Magic Lacrima later *

"Finally," Nathan drops to his knees sweat dripping down his face "Everyone is healed and the guild hall is repaired.

"Yea but we're almost out of Magic Lacrima , we've only got 1 left" Angel retorts and earns a smack to the back of his head from Kira.

"Shut it he almost died and almost listed his entire family without being able to do anything about it can you even guess how miserable he's feeling?" Kira angrily whispers to Angel looking sadly at the tired slayer.

"Guys I told you before, just because whisper doesn't mean I can't hear you" Nathan says tiredly " And you don't have to worry about me" Nathan slowly trys to stand and falls to be caught by Daniella.

"Don't move you are very weak I'll take you to your house so you can get some rest" she says worryingly

"I don't have a house anymore I sold it" he looks back to Kira and Angel "Will you guys be ok? I know you guys don't have a house over here"

They look at each other and reply "Yea we'll be fine you just worry about yourself and her" gesturing towards Daniella making them both blush.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her" he says

Kira gets an evil smile on her face "In what way will you take care of her?"

This makes both of their faces become as red as Erza's hair and Nathan starts to walk away with his arm over Daniella's shoulder for support. "Take it as you want is her choice which one happens" he says waving behind he to say goodbye the things he said making Daniella blush even redder ( if that is even possible ) he looks at her and asks " So am i staying at your house?"

"I guess so unless you don't want to stay with me" she says the last part sadly

"Of course I want to stay with you we need to catch up and joke around you were my only friend before I left for training I want to find out what you think of my new powers and being 21 and stuff" flashing his father's signature smile unaware of what it does to her.

She smiles back and picks up the pace a bit " I was thinking the same thing well we will be there soon and we are both tired so lets pick up the pace so we can get there sooner.

"Ok where is your house?" she points to her house two streets down and across the river " Alright i can get us there no problem" flashing his smile and throwing the girl over his shoulder and jumps half way there with her screaming her lungs out from suddenly being airborne.

"NATHAN! WHAT THE HELL?!" smacking him and squirming as he makes the second leap.

"Stop moving!" he goes to grab her from moving and instead grabs her butt roughly.

"Nathan" she moans quietly thinking he can't hear her and stops he clearly hears her and his face goes a deep red and he doesn't move his hand so not to upset her and he was liking it as well and if he moved they'd land in the river across from her house and he would get his ass kicked by her.

"Ok Nathan put me down I got to unlock the door" she said red faced

He reluctantly put her down and looked away so she would see the blush crawl across his face. "Sorry about that i just didn't want to drop you i just misplaced my hand" he said rubbing his head with the other hand looked down fearing a smack. Instead she tilted his face up a bit so he was looking at the shorter girl and she kissed him sweetly and by instinct Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and by response she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer making the kiss more passionate and deepening the kiss. Soon they came up for air and breathing heavily and red-face looking each other in the eyes lust clouding them.

"Let's go inside" she says after she catches her breath.

"Alright," he picks her up bridal style and walks her inside closes the door with his foot walking up the stairs to her he walked in he dropped her on the bed and kissed her swiping his tongue across her bottom lips begging for entrance and when she opened her mouth slightly his tongue dived in ravaging her mouth making her moan in the process making him want her even pulls back and looks him in the eyes.

"Nathan you know where this is leading right are you sure you want me as your mate forever?" she asks he searching for any regret in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else" he replies and adds " I love you Dani "

Hearing this Dani begins to cry and kisses the dragonslayer. " I love you too Nathan " she looks down at her and his clothes and she stands up and begins to strip sexily making Nathan's member grow harder with each piece of clothing hitting the ground. When she''s finished and is completely naked she walks up to Nathan and Straddles him and whispers into his ear in a very sexy voice "Fuck me here and now"

Hey guys NathanDragneel here this was the third chapter thought about putting a lemon/lime in here but i decided to leave it for next chapter :) i could use some feed back and the three of you that favorited or are following my story thanks i appreciate it PM tell me whats good whats bad and help with my writings well thanks guys/gals see you all next time in Chapter 3 of Elemental Slayer Seeya :P


End file.
